WarGreymon
WarGreymon WarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon". The strongest dragon warrior, with a body clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being a two-edged sword that completely endangers itself. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is the strongest and toughest shield. It is said that the moment that a true hero, among all the mighty that have been through many battles, awakens to its own mission, it evolves into WarGreymon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/wargreymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: WarGreymon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The WarGreymon Variable deals physical damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon in lines 14 and 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WarGreymon card teaches the Gaia Force attack. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon is an unlockable Digivolution. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle WarGreymon is an ultimate level Fire Deck Digimon. It may be obtained by giving the password W-GREYMON to Wizardmon in Sky City. He belongs Red speciality and his stats is 1650 HP, 900 deadly attack, 670 normal attack, and 380 triple-ice attack. His support card, add number of cards in hand x100 to own Attack power. He also appears in the opening video sequence. WarGreymon is the last opponent in the second-to-last Beginner City's Battle Arena and third-to-last Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. Digimon World 2 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon (depending on its DP) and MasterTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at level 99, or from Agumon at level 40. He can DNA digivolve with MetalGarurumon at lvl 40, to Omnimon. He is also available as a White Mega Card with 52/52. Digimon Rumble Arena WarGreymon is a playable character as well as Agumon's Warp Digivolution. It can also be obtained by completing an adventure with Agumon, or by using the password "QRIOUS". Digimon Rumble Arena 2 WarGreymon is Agumon/Greymon's final Digivolution. Digimon Battle Spirit WarGreymon is Agumon's digivolution. Digimon World DS WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Level 47 and Friendship 90%. He also appears when a Digivolve disk is used on a Dragon Digimon, and attacks with Great Tornado. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk WarGreymon Digivolves from MetalGreymon at level 52 and Friendship 90%, if the player has already befriended Agumon. He can DNA Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon. Digimon World Championship WarGreymon Digivolves from MetalGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert. Attacks *'terra force/Nova Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Mega Claw' (Dramon Killer): Slashes at the opponent with the Dramon Killers equipped both his arm, effective high damage at Dramon Digimon as a target. *'Great Tornado'The dub sometimes names "Great Tornado" either "Terra Force" or "Mega Claw", while in the Japanese anime it is called "Brave Tornado".: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. *'Dragon Killer' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'War Driver': Builds up energy in his claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Ultra Tornado' (Grey Fire): Wraps himself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornadoes outwards at enemies. Variations / Subspecies * ChaosBlackWarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon * WarGreymon X * VictoryGreymon / Gaiomon WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is a Dragon Man Digimon, a WarGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. A truly brave warrior who has obtained invincible equipment. His invincible armor allows a superb chance of victory. Digital Monster X-Evolution WarGreymon X was the supposed leader of the X Digimon that fight the Royal Knights. He first appeared when he tried to tell some non-X-Digimon that Yggdrasil is their enemy but when Omnimon appeared, he had to fight against him and was later forced to flee. It was during his escape that he asked Dorumon to watch Tokomon, since he was unable to both fight against Omnimon and take care of a child. He later escaped Omnimon and told his friend MetalGarurumon X what happened, who could not believe that the Royal Knights were their enemy. Later WarGreymon X had another fight with Omnimon to protect Dorumon, during which MetalGarurumon X seemingly died. He later fought against a large number of DexDoruGreymon, together with other Digimon and when the crowd of evil Digimon nearly deleted the Digital World he was among the Digimon which still existed. It is unknown what happened to him after the Digital World was recreated. Digimon Chronicle Dorumon and Kouta are being pursued by an Okuwamon who wants Dorumon's X-Antibody for himself. Kouta sends his cape into Okuwamon's face but counters with Scissor Arm Omega. Kouta stands in front of Okuwamon to protect his Dorumon and Okuwamon prepares to go through Kouta but is prevented by "Ultimate WarGreymon", a WarGreymon X saying, "Digimon who play with power like you... can't have the new power!" Digimon World 4 WarGreymon X is an unlockable character. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon X is an unlockable digivolution as well as an optional boss. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force ZERO): Hurls a giant fireball of super-heated energy formed from concentrated geothermic energies. *'Neptuno Force' (Poseidon Force): He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. *'Dramon Killer' *'Grey Fire Zero' (Grey Fire ZERO): Launches a burst of fire forward. Variations / Subspecies * BlackWarGreymon X * WarGreymon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Featured Articles